Clementine's Story
by OwlStone
Summary: First ever fan fiction, please leave feedback. Rated T for possible gore. A prologue to the walking dead game featuring the events leading up to the point in time where Clementine and Lee meet.
1. Trailer

Thunder roared and lightening danced in the night sky above the small Atlanta home. It was springtime and this type of weather was not uncommon, 8 year old Clementine lay awake in bed. The noise of the storm didn't bother her much, it was the lightening. Every bolt that pushed through the sky fully illuminated her bedroom, turning harmless bookshelves and dressers into shadows that resembled monsters. She reached under her pillow to retrieve the walkie-talkie, one of her most cherished possessions, she placed it on the pillow next to her head. The second one in the set was in her parents bedroom. Sometimes, when she was feeling frightened she would use the walkie-talkie to speak with her mom or dad, it made her feel safe knowing they were only a push of a button away, but tonight was different, she knew that her parents had to get up early the next morning, they were leaving for Savannah and she didn't want to disturb their sleep,besides, by this time the lightening had stopped and the thunder that was once a mighty roar was now a soft rumble. She rolled over in bed and listened to the rain drops falling against her window, different thoughts bounced around in the young girls head as she drifted back to sleep.


	2. Clementine's Story - Chapter 1

"Good morning sweet heart" Clementine woke up to see her mother Dianna sitting on the edge of her bed. Dianna ran her fingers through her daughters curly black hair. "We're leaving in an hour, are you too tired to come have breakfast?" Clementine sat up and rubbed her eyes, as she moved her body the walkie talkie that clung to the edge of the blanket fell on the floor.

"No, i'm awake" Clementine said as she yawned. She got out of bed and followed her mother out in to the main part of the house. Her father Ed, was already at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the local newspaper, a morning ritual of his.

"Good morning pumpkin" he said

"Morning" Clementine responded as she sat up on the chair next to her father,

"Did you sleep well princess" her father asked still looking at his newspaper.

"Yea, the thunder woke me up but I was brave, I wasn't scared this time" her father put down his newspaper and looked at her

"Good for you honey, you're becoming such a big girl" he was proud of Clementine, but wanted to make sure she knew that being scared, wasn't always a bad thing. " Remember, if you ever get scared during the night me and your mom are never far away" he reached in to his pocket and pulled out the other walkie-talkie. Clementine smiled, then remembered she didn't have hers, she ran back to her room and picked it up off the floor before returning to the table.

"And I always got this too dad, just in case you or mom ever get scared" her father smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

Dianna walked over to the table and placed a bowl full of nuts and seeds in front of Clementine

"Do you want to feed Appleseed sweet heart?" Clementine nodded eagerly and brought the bowl over to Appleseed's cage, the fluffy brown hamster was asleep in the corner, Clementine had a bit of trouble opening the cage. One night, Appleseed had escaped and when they found him the next morning he had eaten half a bag of cookies, ever since then Clementines parents had made the cage extra tricky to open to prevent another escape. Eventually Ed came over and helped out, Clementine placed the bowl in the middle of the cage then returned to her spot at the table. Her father got up and walked over to the coffee pot to refill his mug. On his way back he brought Clementine a glass of apple juice. Clementine loved apple juice.

"Slow down there kiddo, save some juice for your breakfast". By this time breakfast was ready to be served. The family of three sat down and enjoyed a breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast.

After breakfast Clementine helped her father with the dishes while her mother finished packing a few last minute items then started to get dressed for the trip.

After the dishes Clementine went out to her tree house in the back yard while she waited for her babysitter Sandra to arrive. This was Clementines favorite place to go, it was just the right size for her. Up in her tree fort, anything was possible, her imagination was all she needed to entertain herself.

Clementine heard the knock on the front door from her tree fort and knew that Sandra was there. Clementine got down from her tree fort and was walking up the back step when she heard her mother greet her

"Sandra come in, you're just on time" Sandra walked in and placed her little suitcase on the couch, "Thank you so much for looking after clementine" Dianna continued.

"It's no problem at all, we're gonna have a great time, just us girls, right Clementine?" as Sandra finished her sentence she gave Clementine, who had now made her way back in to the house, a friendly wink. Clementine gave Sandra a shy grin

"Yea, i guess so" she said nervously.

Ed loaded their suitcases in to the car while Dianna said goodbye to Clementine she walked over to the table where Clementine was sitting and gave her a hug,"be a good girl for Sandra sweet heart, I love you very much, we're going to call you as soon as we get to the hotel". Clementine walked to the front door and watched her mom get in the car.

Ed walked to the front doorstep where his daughter was standing

"Can't I come too?" Clementine said in a whisper, just in case Sandra might hear, she didn't want to hurt Sandra's feelings by making her think she wasn't a good babysitter.

"I'm sorry pumpkin" he said" he gave clementine his walkie talkie "Put this on the charger so that when I get back, it will be all ready for us to use again"

"You're not going to bring it to Savannah?" Clementine said

"I'm sorry honey, they won't work that far apart" Clementine walked in the house to do what her father asked Ed could see that she was scared. This was going to be the longest they had ever been apart. He walked over to where Clementine had place the walkie talkie.

"How about, before I go, I tell you a little secret" Clementines eyes widened

"Okay!" she said,

"Do you remember that baseball cap i gave you for your birthday"

"Yea" Clementine said "It's in my tree fort"

Ed looked over one shoulder, and then the next, making it obvious to Clementine that this was an important secret.

"There's something I never told you about the hat, it's a special, magical hat" he whispered, "who ever is wearing it, is granted the bravery of a thousand warriors, nothing can frighten them"

Clementine ran out to her tree fort and collected the baseball hat immediately putting it on, she then returned to her father

"I'm still going to miss you guys, she said, even if i have a magical hat"

"Of coarse you will sweet heart, it won't be long though tell we're all back together again" He gave Clementine a big hug and then got in to the car. Her parents waved goodbye as they pulled out of the drive way, and left for Savannah.


	3. Clementine's Story - Chapter 2

"And that's how the Zebra earned his strips" Clementine instructed. Her parents had been gone since this morning and it was now late evening. Clementine was up in her tree house playing school, teaching a class of 5 unique stuffed animals. "Any questions" Clementine giggled as she said this, knowing that the possibility of an answer was impossible. She was just about to let her students go for recess when she was interrupted.

"Clementine!" Sandra shouted from inside the house, "You mom's on the phone"

Clementine rushed out of her tree house, as she was about to decend, she looked at her students "Class dismissed" she said in a smile and continued down, she hurried in to the house and Sandra handed her the phone "Hello?!" she said eagerly

"Hey baby" her mother said "I'm sorry we didn't call sooner, me and your father stopped for lunch and we took in some sights along the way"

"That's ok" Clementine said "I miss you"

"Aww sweet heart I miss you too, Before you know it we'll be back, your fathers downstairs getting things straightened up with the front desk, but he told me to tell you he can't wait to get back home"

"Tell him I miss him" Clementine said

"I will sweetie, I have to go now, but i'll make sure to call again very soon, I love you"

"Bye mom, I love you too"

Clementine hung up the phone and went to find Sandra who was in the kitchen preparing dinner,

"How's your parents" she questioned

"They're fine" Clementine said shyly, she wasn't scared of Sandra, but she was shy.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Sandra said smiling over his shoulder as she stirred something in a bowl.

Clementine went to wash up for dinner, by the time she had gotten back Sandra had everything on the table, mac and cheese, it looked delicious, after the girls were done eating Sandra took the dishes and put them in the sink, she returned with two bowls with a spoon in each and set it down on the table, Clementine was wondering what she was doing, they had already eaten and she was full. Sandra returned with a larger mixing bowl filled to the brim with vanilla pudding. She put some in the bowl already placed on the table for Clementine, suddenly , the young girl got her appetite back

"Wow, thank you Sandra"

Sandra smiled "No problem Clementine, I made it specially for you"

Clementine happily ate all the pudding.

After the two girls were done, Clementine offered to help with the dishes, Sandra was so surprised at how polite and helpful Clementine was. She got clementine a foot stool out of the closet

"You dry them, and i'll wash them" Sandra told her

As they were washing the dishes Sandra had put on the evening news, she turned up the volume loud enough so that they could hear it while they washed.

"In tonight's news" the news reporter started "A Macon man is now being held in custody following the murder of his wife, the mans name, or details pertaining to the murder have not been released by the police, the man will be held in Atlanta, then moved to state federal prison, early next week, no trail date has been set, we'll be following this story as more details unfold"

Sandra dried her hands then walked over and shut off the t.v, "That's enough news for one day, Clementine, thank you so much for your help, you can go play now"

Clementine put the dish rag down on the counter and continued back outside to surprise her students with a pop quiz.

Night was approaching quickly when Sandra told Clementine it was time for bed, Clementine brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas, Sandra tucked her in.

"Would you like me to tell you a bed time story?" Sandra asked

"Yes please" Clementine said

"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a princess" Sandra began "The princess was tired of being stuck in her castle waiting for brave knights to come and rescue her, one day another brave knight had showed up, the princess starting counting backwards from 3 in her head, she knew that by the time she got to 1 the evil dragon would have already taken care of the knight and she would still be stuck in the castle"

Clementine closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, Sandra couldn't tell stories like her dad did, but she enjoyed it anyway

Sandra was just finishing up her story when she looked down to see the adorable little girl sleeping, she reached over and took off the girls baseball hat then quietly left the room.

Once Sandra had left the room Clementine sat up and put back on her baseball hat,she couldn't be mad at Sandra for taking it off, she didn't know about the magic powers.

Clementine lied back down, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep in seconds.

Out in the living room, Sandra sat on the couch watching t.v, she had gotten herself some pudding that was leftover from dinner time, she watching a documentary about the effects of diet soda on the body when words started to appear on the bottom of the screen.

"Infections sickness has hit Atlanta, 10 confirmed death and dozens more being treated at hospitals, more on this story at 11"


	4. Clementine's Story - Chapter 3

Clementine woke up to the sound of the early morning birds chirping outside her window, she stretched her little arms far above her head and yawned, sometime through out the night her baseball hat had fallen off her head, she reached down to pick it up and put it back on. Sandra passed by Clementines room and saw she was up

"Good morning Clementine" she said

"Good morning" Clementine said, as she got out of bed

"Would you like some help picking out your clothes?"

"No I can do it" Clem said,

"Ok then, breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes" Sandra left and went to start preparing the meal. Clementine picked out what she wanted to wear, she really was becoming a big girl.

As Clementine was walking down to the kitchen she looked out the window. There were at least 5 people walking up and down her street, Clementine never seen anybody who looked the way they did before. They moved slowly and didn't seem to know where they were going, almost as if they were lost.

Clementine sat down to the table, it was different without her dad there sipping on his coffee, or her mother singing as she cooked. She was going to ask Sandra if she could feed Appleseed, but she could see that it was already done.

"Who are those people walking around out there" Clementine asked Sandra

"I'm not sure Clementine, but it might be for the best if you stay inside today, and not go out to the tree house" Clementine was surprised, she never imagined not being allowed to play in her tree house.

Sandra and Clementine ate breakfast in silence, Sandra was just picking up the dishes when there was a loud knock at the front door, Clementine gasped and looked at Sandra who tried to fake a smile, she quietly walked over to the window and peeked out, it was on of the people who were roaming the street. Now that he was close up, Sandra could see that his face... his face wasn't human.

"Stay there Clementine" Sandra said as she opened the window a crack "Can I help you?" Sandra asked through the window, the person took notice and walked over to the window where Sandra was, the noises he made sounded like he was in pain, but he said nothing. Sandra cleared her throat and once again, louder this time said "Can I help y..!" the nose of her voice seemed to anger the man and he started to pound on the window with clenched fists, Sandra screeched and quickly closed the window and ran over to Clementine, she garbed her and held her close.

"What does he want!" Clementine whispered

Sandra tried to stay calm but she was shaking all over. The banging stopped and Sandra tip toed back over to the window to check things out, the man had vanished.

The girls were still in shock over what had just happened but they didn't have time to recover because not 30 seconds after the banging had stopped did it start again, this time, there were 2 men.

Clementine screamed in fright and tears started rolling down her eyes, Sandra ran to the phone to call 911 but was distracted by Clementines petrified scream, those creatures had opened the unlocked glass sliding door that was at the back of the house and were grabbing for Clementine, Sandra ran over and pushed Clementine out of their reach, she tried to push the creatures out of the house but they over powered her.

"Sandra!" Clementine screamed, Sandra ran back and picked Clementine up, she ran upstairs and right in to the bedroom, she slammed the door behind them and started pushing dressers and anything that was heavy up against it, she covered up the window with blankets then her and Clementine sat down the on empty floor. Sandra was gasping for breath, her adrenaline pumping

"Sandra!" Clementine whispered loudly

"Shh!" Sandra warned

"But you're hurt" Clementine said tears still flowing down her face "Your arm"

Sandra held up her arm to discover a giant wound that she must have gotten when trying to push the creatures back out the door,

"Don't worry Clementine, I'm alright" ... "I'm alright"


End file.
